Our Time
by Evilpumps
Summary: This is Our Time.. Yah, ini adalah waktu kita, milik kita. Waktu dimana perasaan kita meluap dan melebur menjadi satu, waktu dimana kita bebas menjadi egois, kumpulan waktu-waktu dimana hanya ada aku dan kau. Hanya kita berdua. KyuMin, BL, DLDR, Mohon Tinggalkan Jejak!
1. Wake Up Hyung!

_Our Time {Wake Up Hyung!}_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun yang baru kembali setelah mengisi jadwal dengan seenaknya membangunkan Sungmin yang sudah terlelap. Cara apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan untuk membangunkan Sungmin? bagaimana jika cara itu justru berbalik padanya?_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

.

.

Pintu kamar berwarna cokelat itu terbuka perlahan, seorang namja berkulit pucat nampak menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan hati-hati.

Dilepasnya tas yang melingkar dipunggungnya dan dengan sembarangan meletakannya di lantai kamar. Sudut bibirnya melengkung mengukir sebuah senyum tipis saat obsidian hitamnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah bergelung nyaman di atas tempat tidur

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati sosok yang tengah mendengkur halus itu. "Hyung.." panggilnya pelan

"Min hyung.." ulangnya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh namja manis tersebut

"Sungmin" ia membesarkan volume suaranya, namun tetap tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dari namja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu.

Ia berdecak kesal dan melipat tangannya di dada, namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman mencurigakan terpatri di bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sungmin "Minimi, bangun chagi.." bisiknya lembut sambil menghembuskan nafasnya—menggelitik telinga Sungmin

Akhirnya tubuh Sungmin mulai menggeliat tak nyaman, dan perlahan namja manis itu membuka kedua matanya "Kyu..." lirihnya

"Hyung, ayo bangun. Temani aku bermain Starcraft" rengek Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil menarik-narik tangan Sungmin

Sungmin segera menarik tangannya kembali dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut "Tidak mau, aku ngantuk" tolaknya lalu kedua obsidiannya kembali terpejam

Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dapat menyerah dengan mudah, ia menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sungmin dan membuangnya ke lantai "hyung, ayolah temani aku bermain" bujuknya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, merengek seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen—Oh, ayolah Cho Kyuhyun kau tidak pantas melakukan hal itu -_-

"Aisshh Kyu, jangan berisik aku mau tidur" tolak Sungmin sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya dan kembali meraih selimut di bawahnya dengan mata terpejam

Sungmin kembali menyelimuti dirinya dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya, namun saat keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu alisnya mengkerut bingung—kemana rengekan Kyuhyun tadi? Apa namja itu sudah menyerah? Segelintir pertanyaan tiba-tiba menghinggapi pikirannya, yang ia tau Kyuhyun biasanya akan terus merengek hingga apa yang Kyuhyun inginkan bisa didapatnya

Sungminpun kembali membuka matanya dan melepas selimutnya, ia menghela nafas berat saat mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menekuk wajahnya sambil terus menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Tak taukah Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin sangat lelah sekarang, dan ia malah menambah rasa lelah Sungmin dengan aksi ngambeknya itu

Dengan rasa mengantuk yang luar biasa Sungmin berusaha mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Kyuhyun "Kyu, aku bukannya tidak mau menemanimu bermain, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk. Jika tidak aku pasti akan menemanimu bermain seperti biasanya" jelas Sungmin lembut—berusaha memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun

Jika biasanya Kyuhyun akan mengerti dan mengalah, sepertinya kali ini jiwa maknaenya sedang tak ingin mendengar penolakan, terutama dari hyung yang sangat disayanginya ini. Kyuhyun tetap bergeming dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan menuntut

Sungmin mendesah berat—sungguh susah meladeni dongsaengnya yang satu ini "Lagipula kau baru pulang dari Kyu-line bukan? Memangnya kau belum puas juga bermain dengan Changmin dan Minho tadi?" tanya Sungmin. Ia ingat betul tadi saat ia hendak pergi siaran di Sukira, Changmin menelepon Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berkumpul bersama Kyu-line. Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tidak ada jadwal malam itupun akhirnya menerima ajakan Changmin dari pada ia harus sendirian di dorm menunggu Sungmin pulang

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan kembali membuat Sungmin mendesah frustasi "Ini sudah malam Kyu, besok kita ada jadwal pagi. Sudah sana kembali ke tempat tidurmu dan cepat tidur!" putus Sungmin final, ia tak peduli jika setelah ini Kyuhyun akan terus merengek dan melanjutkan aksi ngambeknya—matanya sudah tidak bisa berkompromi lagi sekarang

Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya—rasa kantuk benar-benar menyelimuti dirinya sekarang

"Hyung tapi aku belum mengantuk!" benar dugaan Sungmin—Kyuhyun kembali merengek dan menyingkap selimut di tubuhnya. Namun seolah tuli, Sungmin malah membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kyuhyun

"Aissshhh!" Kyuhyun menggeram sebal sambil mengacak rambutnya. Dipandanginya terus Sungmin yang sekarang malah kembali mendengkur halus dengan kedua bahunya yang naik turun beraturan

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun kembali tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman—senyuman yang amat mengerikan dan mencurigakan. Ia segera berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain dan kembali menatap wajah Sungmin yang begitu damai sebelum ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin

"Geser hyung" ucap Kyuhyun. Kelihatannya Sungmin sudah tertidur lelap, terbukiti ia hanya mengecap beberapa kali sebelum menggeser tubuhnya—memberi ruang untuk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas sebelum menyamankan posisinya—menyamping menghadap Sungmin. Ia menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal sementara pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sungmin.

Ia terus menatap lekat wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun dapat melihat raut lelah dari wajah itu—membuat sekelebat rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya. Tak seharusnya ia bertingkah kekanakan dan egois tadi, seharusnya dia mengerti dan tidak menganggu tidur Sungmin dari tadi.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur menyentuh pipi berisi milik Sungmin. "Maaf" lirihnya sambil mengusap lembut pipi orang yang sangat berharga untuknya itu

Entah apa yang dimimpikan Sungmin dalam tidurnya, namun ia tersenyum tipis—seolah menerima permintaan maaf Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum—kali ini benar-benar sebuah senyuman tulus, bukan seringaian seperti tadi. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya pada Sungmin, jarinya yang semula berada pada pipi Sungmin kini mulai bergerak menelusuri wajah namja yang tidak pernah hilang dari benaknya itu

Ia mulai menyentuh dahi Sungmin dan mengusapnya lembut, ia selalu ingat bagaimana ia sangat menyukai dahi indah itu. Kyuhyunpun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut dahi Sungmin

Kemudian jarinya bergerak turun menyentuh mata Sungmin yang sedang terpejam, dibalik kelopak mata itu terdapat obsidian yang selalu mampu membuatnya tenang dan damai. Mata bening itu seolah memiliki sihir yang selalu membuat jantungnya memompa beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih cepat. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup ke dua mata Sungmin bergantian

Lagi—jarinya turun menyusuri wajah Sungmin dan berhenti di hidung bangir yang mungil itu, Kyuhyun ingat betul rasanya saat hidung itu bergesekkan dengan hidungnya. Ia lalu mengecup hidung mancung itu dengan perlahan

Saat jari Kyuhyun menyusuri pipi Sungmin ia malah terkekeh kecil. Ia merasa gemas pada pipi bulat dan berisi itu, ingin sekali ia menggigit kedua pipi gembul milik Sungmin, namun urung mengingat Sungmin pasti akan terbangun nanti. Akhirnya di kembali menempelkan bibirnya dan mengecup pipi Sungmin bergantian

Dan terakhir jarinya turun menyentuh bibir Sungmin. Dipandanginya bibir pink berbentuk huruf 'M' itu, tanpa sadar jarinya mengusap bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya itu.

Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin, sosok yang kini tengah terpejam di hadapannya itu selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar, entah mengapa sosok ini selalu membuat matanya tak pernah lepas memandangi ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna itu.

Sosok yang selalu mewarnai harinya, sosok yang menjadi kelemahannya, sosok yang tanpa Kyuhyun sadari telah menjerat hatinya, sosok yang telah menjadi segalanya bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Sungguh! tak dapat ia bayangkan jika menjalani hidup tanpa sosok Sungmin disisinya

Kyuhyun meraih dagu Sungmin dan wajahnya semakin mendekat, jarak bibir mereka hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi hingga Kyuhyunpun dapat merasakan deru nafas Sungmin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan...

"AAAAAAAAA!" Sungmin menjerit dan mendorong wajah Kyuhyun menjauh

Kyuhyun yang terkejutpun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin yang menutupi penglihatannya. "kenap—" ucapnya terputus saat berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin

Sungmin hanya mampu mengalihkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kyuhyun—sungguh! Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sungmin yang memerah hingga ketelinga. Mungkin awalnya ia merasa sakit hati karena mengira Sungmin menolak dirinya, namun setelah melihat wajah Sungmin ia jadi mengerti alasannya

Diam-diam Kyuhyun mengulum senyum "Min—"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ayo kita main!" potong Sungmin cepat, rasa kantuknya meluap entah kemana sekarang. Buru-buru ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan saat hendak turun dari tempat tidur gerakannya terhenti oleh cekalan tangan Kyuhyun

"Kita tidur" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik tubuh Sungmin agar kembali berbaring

"Tapi Kyu, tadi kan kau sendiri yang mati-matian mengajakku bermain game" oceh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun malah melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggannya

Kyuhyun menggeleng "aku sudah tidak ada minat lagi bermain, maaf karena aku sudah bertingkah kekanakan dan memaksamu tadi" ujarnya. "Kita tidur saja sekarang" sambungnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kau sudah mengganggu tidurku dan sekarang seenaknya menyuruhku untuk tidur lagi" dengus Sungmin sambil memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terkekeh dibuatnya "memangnya apa yang kulakukan? Lagipula tumben sekali kau terbangun? Biasanyakan kau tidak akan terbangun sekalipun aku menjerit keras saat menang bermain game" tanya Kyuhyun, jemarinya menelusup ke setiap helai rambut Sungmin dan memainkannya

"Siapa yang bisa tidur ketika wajahnya diperhatikan dan disentuh terus-menerus" ujar Sungmin teramat pelan -namun masih terdengar oleh Kyuhyun- sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah

"Hey, itu bukan salahku. Salahkan saja wajahmu yang seperti memanggil-manggilku meminta untuk disentuh" bela Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup pipi Sungmin kilat membuat wajah Sungmin memanas

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti ruangan kamar itu—Kyuhyun sibuk memainkan dan menghirup aroma rambut Sungmin, sementara Sungmin sibuk menenangkan jantungnya

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Hmm?" Sungmin akhirnya mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin "Aku mencintaimu" ucapnya menyelami kedua obsidian hitam itu

Sungmin bergeming, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang tiap kali Kyuhyun mengucapkannya

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balas Sungmin. Ia hendak menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali, namun tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat meraih dagunya dan dalam sekali gerakan langsung menyapu lembut bibirnya

Jantung Sungmin memompa cepat hingga semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Namun seiring kecupan-kecupan lembut yang diberikan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya dan membalas setiap kecupan itu

Pasokan udara di paru-paru mereka mulai menipis, akhirnya dengan setengah hati Kyuhyun terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Mereka terus menatap satu sama lain di sela-sela kegiatan mengumpulkan oksigen itu. Kyuhyun lebih dulu menarik Sungmin kembali dalam pelukannya dan mengecup kedua mata Sungmin bergantian "selamat malam Minimi" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi Sungmin

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun "selamat malam Kyu" ia tersenyum manis sebelum menyamankan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun

Kegelapan dan dinginnya malam semakin menyelimuti kota Seoul, namun semua itu tak berarti bagi kedua orang yang tengah terlelap sambil bergelung hangat dan menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka masing-masing...

.

.

Our Time {Wake Up Hyung!} - END

.

Uhm.. Hai chingudeul, lagi-hari ini aku udah tiga kali update ff gaje. Mianhaeyo atas ke-gajeannnya. Gomawo sudah membaca~

**_- Evilpumps -_**


	2. Sweet Night

_Our Time {Sweet Night}_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

_._

_._

.

.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Ketukan itu membuyarkan lamunan pria kulit pucat yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela sambil mengadahkan wajah tampannya menatap hamparan bintang di gelapnya langit malam

"Masuk" suruhnya halus sambil memutar tubuh ke arah pintu

_Cklek_

Pintu putih itu terbuka, nampaklah sosok lelaki manis menyembulkan kepalanya terlebih dulu sebelum melangkah memasuki ruangan beraroma anggur pekat itu. "Kenapa menyuruhku ke sini Kyu?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat

"Kenapa kau mengetuk pintu, Sungminnie?" bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru balas melontarkan pertanyaan

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya bingung "memangnya kenapa? Aku juga selalu melakukan itu saat akan memasuki kamar member lain" jelasnya

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu untuk masuk kamar ini, bagaimanapun juga ini masih kamar kita berdua" ada nada tidak suka yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat mengucapkan hal itu

Ya, kamar ini masih kamar mereka, bukan kamar Kyuhyun seorang. Sebagian besar barang-barang Sungmin masih tertata rapi di kamar ini, mulai dari tempat tidur, pakaian, alat make up, hingga sepatu masih berada di tempat yang sama dengan milik Kyuhyun.

Dan jangan lupakan koleksi wine langka dan mahal milik mereka berdua tetap tersusun rapih di kamar ini—hanya beberapa alat elektronik dan benda penting lainnya yang Sungmin bawa ke kamar yang dulu ditempati Yesung itu

Walaupun sudah tak sekamar, Sungmin lebih sering tidur di kamar ini ataupun kadang Kyuhyun yang tidur di kamarnya. Yah, ia tidak sepenuhnya pindah kamar, hanya barang-barangnyalah yang sebenarnya pindah—bukan pemiliknya. Dan kalau boleh jujur pisah kamar ini bukalah keinginan mereka.

"Ne, ne, aku minta maaf. Tadi itu aku lupa karena sudah terbiasa mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk kamar yang lain" ujar Sungmin mengalah "memangnya kanapa kau menyuruhku ke sini? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" lanjutnya sambil berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, sementara obsidian indahnya memandang lagit malam di luar jendela

"Ne, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu Min" Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin

Sungmin menoleh "Apa?" tanyanya penasarann

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia malah berjalan mendekati meja komputernya dan menarik kursinya hingga di dekat Sungmin yang sedang memperhatikan gerakannya dengan wajah bingun bercampur penasaran

Kyuhyun duduk di atas kursi itu "kemarilah, duduk disini" ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya—menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya

"Ngg.." Sungmin terlihat menimbang-nimbang, namun saat mendapati seulas senyum penuh harap di bibir Kyuhyun ia mengangguk dan dengan perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Kyuhyun

Lengan Kyuhyun langsung melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sungmin tepat setelah lelaki manisnya itu berada di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum puas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Sungmin, aroma khas tubuh namja manis itu langsung merasuk ke dalam indera penciuman Kyuhyun

"Ngghh.. Kyu geli" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di punggung Sungmin—tubuhnya benar-benar amat sensitive, dan Kyuhyun menyukai hal itu

"Tubuhmu sangat sensitive sayang" tidak! Kyuhyun tidak sedang menggoda kekasihnya itu, ucapan itu murni sebuah pujian darinya

Kyuhyun berhenti menggesekkan hidungnya dan kembali bersandar pada punggung hangat itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kyu, memangnya aku tidak berat ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara sepelan mungkin namun masih terdengar jelas di telinga Kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyunggingkang sebuah senyuman mencurigakan mendengar pertanyaan itu—nampaknya sebuah ide untuk menggoda kekasihnya mengalir deras di kepalanya "kau berat sekali Minimi" jawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat

Sungmin terkejut mendengar hal itu "benarkah? Turunkan aku Kyu" ia mencoba melepaskan dari dari kukungan Kyuhyun

"Tidak mau" Kyuhyun justru semakin kencang memeluk pinggang Sungmin

"Aku berat Kyu, turunkan aku" Sungmin memberontak—ia menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seperti bocah kecil yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari kukungan ibunya

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Sungminnya "kau tidak berat kok, aku hanya bercanda" ia berujar lembut dan setelahnya mengecup bahu kanan Sungmin dengan perlahan

"Kau serius? Tapi member lain bilang aku tambah gemuk" Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya kesal saat teringat perkataan beberapa member yang mengatakan tubuhnya bertambah gemuk—sebenarnya member lain tidak bermaksud mengejeknya, hanya sekedar bicara, namun tetap saja hal itu membuat Sungmin sedikit kesal

Kyuhyun memiringkan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Sungmin kilat "tapi bagiku kau tidak bertambah gemuk, kau justru semakin seksi.. kau sangat manis dan tampan jika seperti ini" aku Kyuhyun berhasil membuat semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih itu

"Aishh Kyu, berhenti menggodaku" Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar pada bahunya sambil memandangi dirinya

"Kau yang harusnya berhenti menggodaku Minimi" Perlahan tangannya yang semula memeluk Sungmin kini berpindah menyusuri telapak tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan mulai menyusupkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari Sungmin, hingga kedua tangan mereka saling bersilangan

Sungmin ikut mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka, lalu perlahan ia bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun "Kyu, tadi kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Apa itu?" ia mendongak menatap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyelami kedua obsidian bening Sungmin "aku merindukanmu" ujarrnya lembut

Sungmin balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk "aku juga merindukanmu" ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup singkat pipi Kyuhyun—entahlah, rasanya seperti sudah terpisah bertahun-tahun, padahal mereka baru saja berpisah sekitar limabelas menit sepulang latihan tadi

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya

"Hmm.. sedikit" balas Sungmin sambil memainkan tautan jari mereka, "tapi rasa lelahku hilang saat membayangkan tangis dan tawa bahagian ELF untuk kita, mereka seperti energi tersendiri yang bisa membuatku bersemangat" ia tersenyum mengingat ELF yang selalu ada dan memberikan cinta yang bergitu besar pada mereka

"Kau benar, karena merekalah kita ada dan tetap ada" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dan menghirup aroma rambut Sungmin yang menjadi candunya

"Tapi tanpamu aku mungkin akan menyerah, aku takkan sanggup menopang diriku sendiri" Sungmin membawa lengan Kyuhyun kembali melingkar pada pinggangnya lalu ikut meletakkan tangannya dia atas kehangatan punggung tangan Kyuhyun "terimakasih Kyu" bisiknya lembut

"Sama-sama Min. Itulah gunanya kita saling memiliki, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, bahkan jika dunia tak menginginkanmu lagi aku akan selalu menginginkanmu. Aku akan ada untuk menopang setiap langkahmu, karena aku juga tak sanggup jika tanpamu" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya—menyalurkan setiap kehangatan yang dimilikinya pada Sungmin

Sungmin mengusap lembut punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya "aku beruntung memilikimu" ujarnya

"Aku lebih berutung lagi karena dimiliki oleh namja yang aku cintai" seulas senyum kembali terukir di sudut bibir tebalnya, dan pandangannya yang begitu meneduhkan hanya tertuju pada Sungmin—Ya, hanya Sungmin bukan yang lain. "Aku mencintaimu... sangat" begitu kalimat yang selalu meluncur dari bibirnya tulus untuk Sungmin, namun tetap saja jantung lelaki manis itu selalu bergedup kencang menerima untaian kata cinta sang pujaan hati

"Aku juga... aku juga mencintaimu Kyu" Sungmin melengkungan sebuah senyuman manis—amat manis di mata Kyuhyun hingga jantungnya memompa lebih kencang

Perlahan Kyuhyun memiringkan dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin, mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya itu, Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya dan membuka bibirnya sedikit—memberikan akses pada lelaki tampan itu

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis memandangi wajah indah Sungmin. Saat hangatnya nafas Sungmin mulai menerpa wajahnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebelum menyapu lembut permukaan bibir pink itu

_Chu~_

Kecupan demi kecupan lembut mulai diberikan Kyuhyun pada bibir Sungmin, lagi dan lagi ia seolah tak pernah merasa puas untuk menyesap manisnya bibir itu

Saat Kyuhyun menyadari Sungmin mulai kekurangan oksigen ia melepaskan tautan bibir itu sementara, ia memandang lurus ke dalam manik hitam Sungmin yang begitu indah—bergitupun dengan Sungmin, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seolah mereka sedang meneriaki perasaan cinta masing-masing melalui tatapan tulus itu

Tak lama Kyuhyun kembali menautkan bibir mereka dan mengeratkan pelukannya, bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan dan saling mengecup hingga seluruh perasaan yang meledak-ledak itu tercurahkan semuanya bersama sang malam yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka

.

.

Our Time {Sweet Night} - END

.

Hum, aku cuma mau berterimakasih sama yang udah baca cerita aku. aku sadar cerita aku ini sangat abal dan jelek, tapi sekali lagi aku hanya menuangkan ide dalam otakku yang dangkal ini.. sekali lagi terimakasih banyak~

**-****_ Evilpumps -_**


	3. After The Accident

_Our Time {After The Accident}_

.

_Ini adalah kisah setelah kejadian Sungmin terjatuh di Incheon Airport [03062013]_

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

_._

_._

_Tok  
Tok_

"Hyung? Boleh aku masuk?" Kyuhyun nampak mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sungmin beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terdengar balasan dari dalam

"Masuklah Kyu, maaf aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya"

_Cklek_

Ketika pintu terbuka nampaklah sosok Sungmin yang sedang berselonjoran di tempat tidurnya sambil memegang secarik kertas di tangannya

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati sisi tempat tidur

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat pada Kyuhyun "oh ini, aku sedang membaca ulang naskah dialogku untuk drama musikal nanti, aku sedikit lupa beberapa kata untuk dialog yang panjang" jelasnya

Kyuhyun naik ke atas tempat tidur dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin "kau akan tetap pergi ke Jepang nanti malam?" tanyanya, obsidian hitamnya menatapi kaki Sungmin yang berbalut gips karena terkilir saat jatuh tadi

Sungmin mengangguk "tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak pergi Kyu"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kakimu? Kau bisa masuk rumah sakit jika sakitnya semakin parah" Ya, Kyuhyun benar.. padahal belum saja kakinya yang terkilir karena bermain skateboard sembuh dan sekarang Sungmin sudah mendapat luka baru lagi

"Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku akan langsung meminum obat jika kakiku mulai terasa berdenyut lagi" Sungmin kembali fokus pada naskah drama musikalnya

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.. memang susah berbicara dengan hyungnya yang memiliki rasa profesionalitas tinggi ini. "apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya tidak ada yang tau Min" lirihnya

Seketika Sungmin langsung menolehkan wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut "tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu Kyu?" tanyanya mengerutkan alis bingung

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggeleng "tidak, bukan apa-apa. aku hanya bilang kita tinggal berdua di dorm ini" elaknya

"Benarkah? Bukannya tadi masih ramai ya? Padahal aku hanya tidur sebentar" seingat Sungmin saat ia pulang ke dorm semua member dan manager masih berkumpul di dorm lantai 11 ini karena menghawatirkan keadaannya. Dan setelahnya Kyuhyun yang tengah bad mood langsung marah-marah karena hal itu justru membuat kegaduhan yang menyebabkan ia tidak bisa beristirahat

"Kau mengusir mereka?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan horornya

"Tidak, mereka pergi dengan sendirinya. Katanya mereka baru ingat kalau harus mengisi jadwal. Mungkin hanya ada Donghae, Ryewook dan Kangin di lantai 12" terang Kyuhyun

Sungmin hanya mengangguk paham lalu kembali membaca naskah miliknya

Hening—keadaan ruangan begitu sunyi, hanya bunyi goresan pena yang baru diambil Sungmin dari nakas disampingnyalah yang menghiasi ruangan

"Hmm.. aku terkadang lupa bagian ini.." gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggarisi dialog yang menurutnya susah untuk dihafalkan

Ia begitu fokus dalam dunianya, wajahnya yang serius tak jarang berubah merengut atau menggumam sendiri sambil menggigit ujung tutup pena saat ia kebingungan

Tak sadarkah Sungmin jika Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan setiap tingkah kecilnya itu? tak sadarkah dia jika Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali diartika cemas, gelisah, menyesal, kasihan semuanya bercampur menjadi satu pada obsidiannya itu

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun

"Hnn?" jawab Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh wajah Sungmin"maafkan aku.." lirihnya pelan

Sontak Sungmin terkejut dan akhirnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun "Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu tadi" Kyuhyun menyesal—obsidian nampak begitu redup sarat akan kesedihan

Sungmin terdiam—sungguh ia tidak suka ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun seperti ini, namun ia tetap bungkam menunggu Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sungmin tau ada banyak hal yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan padanya

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan perlahan wajahnya mendekat lalu, menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Sungmin

"Aku kesal, aku marah, aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang tak pernah bisa tergerak untukmu saat berada diluar. Tapi percayalah, bukan tanpa sebab aku melakukan hal itu.. tadi itu kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, terlalu banyak orang dan kamera di sekeliling kita, kerumunan orang juga menyulitkanku untuk mendekatimu.. aku—"

"Aku mengerti Kyu.." Sungmin tersenyum lalu ikut memejamkan matanya "aku mengerti dan aku tidak akan memaksamu melakukannya. Kau tau? Melihat moodmu yang tiba-tiba berubah jelek dan matamu yang terus menyala marah saat dibandara serta di dalam mobil tadi sudah membuktikan segalanya padaku"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan penuturan Sungmin, namun ia tetap memejamkan matanya "bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Sungmin terkekeh "Hei, yang terluka itu kakiku bukan mata ataupun telingaku. Memangnya aku tidak bisa mendengar beberapa orang bebisik ngeri. Mereka bilang matamu seolah ingin menelan orang hidup-hidup. Bukan hanya aku saja, bahkan member lainpun mengetahui hal itu" terangnya "aigoo Kyu, jangan lakukan itu lagi bisa-bisa orang akan berbicara buruk tentangmu, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi"

Kyuhyun tertegun, sungguh ia tak berniat membuat Sungmin mencemaskan dirinya, padahal Sungmin sedang sakit sekarang tapi masih sempat ia memikirkan keadaan orang lain "maafkan aku.." ujarnya menyesal

"Aishh, Kyu. Berhenti meminta maaf ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku sendiri yang tidak melihat ada penutup lensa kamera yang jatuh, hingga akhirnya aku kembali melukai diriku lagi. Sepertinya aku sering sekali menyakiti diriku sendiri, hahahaha.." Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana yang dirasanya mulai kaku tersebut

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan "Kau salah, saat kau terluka bukan hanya dirimu yang merasa sakit.. tapi, aku juga"

Sungmin bergeming, satu lagi sisi lain Kyuhyun yang hanya diketahui olehnya "maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sakit.."

"Tidak, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. aku tidak pernah menyesal sakit karenamu. Karena itulah yang akan kita rasakan ketika mencintai seseorang" Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya

"Kau benar.. aku juga merasakannya" perlahan Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan seulas senyuman terlukis di bibirnya "terimakasih Kyu" ia mengecup pipi kanan Kyuhyun singkat

Jelas Kyuhyun terkejut dengan hal itu dan langsung membuka matanya "Min? Untuk apa?" tanyanya tidak jelas

Senyum manis Sungmin semakin terkembang "segalanya.. dan aku juga tau kau yang menemukan tutup lensa itu bukan? Di saat yang lain sibuk mencemaskan keadaanku, kau malah dapat menemukan penyebab aku terjatuh, kau menolongku dengan cara yang berbeda.." sebelah tangan Sungmin yang bebas terulur mengusap pipi tirus Kyuhyun "terimakasih"

Kyuhyun diam—ia hanya mampu menjawab segalanya dengan ikut menatap dalam obsidian bening yang mampu membuat rasa hangat menjalar hingga keseluruh tubuhnya itu

Cukup lama mereka dengan posisi seperti itu sebelum akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan perlahan "bukannya kau ada jadwa hari ini?" tanyanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala tempat tidur

Kyuhyun ikut menyandarkan kepalanya "ne, tapi masih dua jam lagi" balasnya

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap-siap" baru saja Sungmin akan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, namun ternyata Kyuhyun lebih cepat menggenggam jemari Sungmin lebih erat

"Biarkan semuanya tetap seperti ini.. kumohon, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga ini" ujar Kyuhyun meminta

Sungmin terdiam sesaat sebelum menganggukkan wajahnya "aku mengerti.."

Suasana kembali hening, keduanya tak ada yang saling bicara. Sungmin kembali bergulat dengan naskahnya sementara Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamar

Walau tanpa suara, namun ini adalah waktu yang hangat dan berharga tiap detiknya.. mereka hanya saling menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing melalui genggaman tangan itu

"Minimi" Kyuhyun menoleh

"Hm?" Sungmin ikut menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya "apapun yang aku lakukan diluar, percayalah padaku bahwa itu hanya profesionalitas kerja saja.. mengerti?" ia menyelami obsidian Sungmin dalam—berusaha menyakinkan Sungmin akan ucapannya itu

Sungmin tersenyum "aku mengerti, hahaha.. seharusnya aku yang berbicara begitu padamu" jawabnya

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu lalu perlahan membawa tangan Sungmin mendekat dan mengecup punggung tangan putih itu lembut "aku mencintaimu.. hanya kau Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memanas, ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar hal itu. namun setiap Kyuhyun mengucapkannya rasanya akan selalu sama seperti waktu pertama kali mendengarnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu" balas Sungmin tulus

Mereka kembali menyelami obsidian masing-masing sebelum akhirnya kembali menikmati keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka berdua

_._

_._

_Our Time {After The Accident} - END_

_._

_Hellow, makasih buat yang udah baca, maaf aku ga bisa bales semuanya.. tapi sumpah deh aku seneng banget baca ripiuwnya ^^. GOMAWOOK! *bow*_

_._

_**ming0101 :**__ Mungkin kumpulan drabble kali ya, ntr deh aku cba kasih konflik soalnya rencana disini cuma mau buat saat2 moment mereka berdua bener2 lepas (?) yah gitulh pkonya -"a *plakk_

**_- Evilpumps -_**


	4. Hot Time

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memiliki, Namun ff ini milik saya sepenuhnya!_

_._

_._

"Haaa.." Kyuhyun merenggangkan tangannya ke udara setelah PSP hitam miliknya terlepas dari genggamannya

Diliriknya jam dinding yang menggantung manis di dekat pintu "sudah hampir jam lima rupanya" gumamnya pelan

Kyuhyun diam sambil mengucak kedua matanya yang terasa sedikit perih—bagaimana tidak, tujuh jam asik berkutat dengan benda hitam kegemarannya ternyata berhasil membuatnya terjaga semalaman

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun yang merasa nyawanya sudah terkumpul semua beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur—ya, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk bermain game di ruang tengah

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil botol air minum miliknya, namun ternyata air di dalam botolnya sudah kosong dan sepertinya Kyuhyun lupa mengisinya kembali.

"Aishh" decak Kyuhyun sambil menaruh botolnya kembali

Namun dalam sekejap ekor mata Kyuhyun mendapati botol merah muda berisi air tepat disamping botolnya, ia tentu tahu persis siapa pemiliknya

"Minimi aku minta minummu ya?". "silahkan, dihabiskan juga boleh" izin dan jawab Kyuhyun seorang diri "terimakasih" ujar Kyuhyun sebelum menegak habis air di dalam botol Sungmin

Sesudahnya Kyuhyun menyimpan botol minuman Sungmin yang sudah kosong kembali ke dalam kulkas dan menutupnya. Saat keluar dari dapur dan kembali menuju sofa untuk mengambil PSPnya tak sengaja mata Kyuhyun menangkap pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang terbuka

"Ternyata mereka belum pulang" Kyuhyun bergumam seraya menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang ditinggal pemiliknya itu—seingatnya saat jam sebelas Eunhyuk mengatakan padanya akan keluar mencari makanan bersama Donghae

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang pria berparas tampan itu, dengan malas ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar. Sampai di kamarnya Kyuhyun tidak langsung menuju tempat tidur, ia meletakkan PSPnya di atas nakas lalu berjalan menuju jendela "hujan.." gumam Kyuhyun saat obsidiannya menangkap butiran-butiran air mulai turun membasahi bumi

Tangannya bergerak merogoh handphone yang berada di kantung celananya. Kyuhyun membuka akun twitter pribadi miliknya dan mulai menuliskan apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, setelahnya ia kembali mematikan handphone dan meletakkannya di samping PSP hitamnya

Kyuhyun menguap sesaat sebelum menutup jendela dan menuju tempat tidur. Entah apa yang di dalam kepalanya sekarang, yang jelas ia hanya diam dan memandangi tempat tidurnya

"Semoga pintu kamarnya tidak dikunci.." gumam Kyuhyun sesaat sebelum keluar dari kamarnya

Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan sebuah kamar, diputarnya knop pintu kamar itu dan sesaat wajahnya terlihat senang karena pintu itu terbuka

Tanpa ragu ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya-dan kali ini menguncinya-, walau keadaan ruangan gelap namun tak sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencari sang pemilik kamar itu

Sebuah seringaian tertarik di sudut bibirnya saat mendapati sang empunya kamar masih asik bergeluh hangat di dalam tempat tidur, dan dengan teratur ia berjalan mendekat. Seringaian itu berubah menjadi senyuman begitu Kyuhyun menatap wajah terlelap yang terkena bias cahaya dari lampu tidur di sampingnya "Ming..." lirihnya pelan

Perlahan tangannya menyingkap sebagian selimut dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin. Ia sempat terkekeh pelan saat lelaki manis itu mengecap beberapa kali lalu berbalik memunggunginya

Kyuhyun ikut memutar tubuhnya menghadap punggung Sungmin, ia mendekat dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada punggung hangat itu sebelum kedua tangannya ikut melingkar erat memeluk Sungmin. Desahan halus meluncur dari bibir tebalnya sebelum ia mengangkat dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya meresapi aroma tubuh Sungmin yang menyapa indra penciumannya

"Nggh.." sepertinya Sungmin mulai terusik karena nafas hangat Kyuhyun yang terus berhembus menggelitik lehernya "Kyu.." tanpa membalikkan tubuhnyapun Sungmin sudah tau siapa yang telah mengusik tidurnya itu

"Hmm? Maaf aku mengganggumu" bisik Kyuhyun lembut di telinga Sungmin

"Tak apa, tapi kenapa kau disini?" suara Sungmin terdengar agak serak karena baru bangun

"Di luar hujan, aku kedinginan" jelas Kyuhyun setengah jujur

Sungmin hanya menggangguk menanggapinya, jujur ia masih mengantuk dan bersiap kembali ke dalam mimpinya kalau saja tidak teringat sesuatu

"Hah! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?" kedua matanya membulat sempurna, dan sudah dapat dipastikan rasa kantuknya menguap entah kemana

"Kau tidak mengunci pintumu" jawab Kyuhyun santai dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya

Sesaat keduanya terdiam menciptakan kesunyian di dalam ruangan itu. Kyuhyun yang semula hanya membenamkan wajahnya tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai Sungminnya itu

"Akh!" Sungmin terkejut saat mereasakan benda basah dan lunak menyapu lehernya "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan"

"Baumu enak sih hyung" jawab Kyuhyun dan kembali menjilat leher Sungmin, mengecupnya beberapa kali dan menggigitnya pelan

"Ahhk hentikan!" Sungmin menggerak-gerakkan wajahnya berusaha menjauh dari Kyuhyun

Namun bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika berhenti sampai disitu, ia justru semakin merapat dan tangannya yang memeluk Sungmin bergerak mengusap perut yang agak berisi itu

"Kyu geli, hentikan aku kepanasan" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu

"Dan aku kedinginan sayang" sahut Kyuhyun semakin mengunci tubuh Sungmin

"Yasudah sana pergi ke dapur, nyalakan saja api kompor dan duduk diatasnya! Kau pasti tidak akan kedinginan lagi!"

"Ishh, kau mau membakarku eoh."

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku!" Sungmin masih mencoba menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menyilangkan jemarinya—semakin sulit untuk dilepaskan "tidak mau"

"Aiissh" geram Sungmin akhirnya diam—membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang ia inginkan

Suasana kembali hening, Sungmin memilih mencoba untuk kembali tidur saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai berhenti mengganggunya

"Min.." panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Hmm?" jawab Sungmin yang kedua matanya sudah hampir tertutup

"Kata orang berpelukan tanpa pakaian bisa membuat tubuh menjadi hangat" Sungmin dapat merasakan kalau lidah Kyuhyun kembali bermain di lehernya

"La—lu?"

"Kau mau membuktikannya?... Awww!" Kyuhyun memekik begitu Sungmin mencubit keras lengannya

"Jangan macam-macam deh" ancam Sungmin

"Ishh, aku kan hanya bercanda. Habisnya kau diam saja dari tadi" ucap Kyuhyun berusah membela diri

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan—ia mencoba tenang agar tidak menendang Kyuhyun saat ini juga "kau ingin aku mengatakan apa? aku ngantuk, aku kepanasan!"

"Panas? Tapi di luar sedang hujan, kenapa kau bisa kepanasan?" tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura bodoh

"Ini gara-gara kau!"

"Hahahahha.." tawa Kyuhyun pecah menggema di seluruh ruangan

Sungmin menyerenyitkan alisnya heran? Apa Kyuhyunnya mulai gila? "kau kenapa tertawa?" ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun

Tawa Kyuhyun berganti senyuman "aku senang" ujarnya

"Huh?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak adu mulut konyol begini, hahaha" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa singkat

Sungmin yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum "kau benar"

Kyuhyun menatap kedua manik hitam Sungmin " kita jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama karena jadwal yang padat ini. Kaupun sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pulang ke dorm" tersirat kerinduan yang begitu dalam dari pancaran Kyuhyun

"Hmm kau benar" Sungmin mengangguk "beberapa hari ini aku tidur di rumah, karena Sungjin bilang ia merindukanku" ia merasa harus menjelaskan hal ini pada Kyuhyun

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Sungjin, karena aku juga merasakannya saat kau tidak ada disisiku" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin "aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga" Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap rambut Sungmin "sebenarnya aku bohong tadi. Aku ke sini bukan karena kedinginan, tetapi karena aku merindukanmu. Merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, menyentuhmu.. memelukku.. aku merindukan waktu hangat seperti ini" bisik nya lalu mengecup sayang dahi Sungmin

"Aku juga Kyu, saat bersamamu selalu membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku menyukainya.." jemari Sungmin mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun

Mereka diam—menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, merasakan hangatnya sentuhan pasangan masing-masing. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, rasa rindu itu meluap dan melebur menjadi satu dengan kehangatan dan degup jantung tiap detiknya

"Ming.." suara berat Kyuhyun memanggil

Sungmin mendongak mencari manik hitam orang yang disayanginya itu "ne?"

Kyuhyun bungkam sesaat sebelum kembali berujar "sebenarnya tadi aku juga kepanasan"

"Dasar, kalau begitu lepaskan aku. Rasanya ruangan ini semakin panas" suruh Sungmin, namun ia sendiri tak berusaha melepaskan diri—justru semakin memeluk Kyuhyun

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" balas Kyuhyun kekanakan

"Hahahaha kalau begitu tetaplah seperti ini, jangan lepaskan aku" Sungmin terkekeh

Sekali lagi, bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengecup dahi Sungmin—namun kali ini lebih lama "pasti, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu" ucapnya mantap "karena aku sangat mencintaimu" sambungnya

Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun dan memejamkan matanya "aku juga mencintaimu Kyu"

.

.

END for this story, but AND for KyuMin

Hem, Annyeong chingudeul *lambai-lambai* aku numpang lewat sambil nebar cerita lagi. Tapi pertama-tama aku mohon maaf karena udah jarang nongol, ini karena jadwal dan tugas yang padat di sekolah. Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan cerita ini sebenernya udah ada dari tanggal 13 Juli lalu, tapi baru aku post sekarang karena satu dan lain hal,, Terimakasih kepada semua yang udah mau baca cerita aku sampai sekarang dan maaf jika mengecewakan kalian *bow*..


End file.
